


Shrooms

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Fever, First Time, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Season/Series 01, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are on a hunt when Dean faceplants into a patch of wild mushrooms. Then everything goes downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that’s been sitting in my folder for a long time. This is one of the first fics I wrote for Supernatural, writing it in one sitting after I saw a handful of episodes in Season 1. It doesn’t have the best characterization and it’s in first person, but I don’t want to just leave it sitting in my folder anymore. This has been the title from the beginning, though I was hoping something better would come along :D

“Sammy, freeze!” I yell over my shoulder from my position, which just happens to be flat on my stomach on the forest floor.

“Dean!” Sam yells, sounding panicked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, just stay where you are,” I warn him again. This can’t be good. This is seriously not good.

“What happened?” Sam asks from several yards away.

“I tripped, dumbass,” I grumble, and he gives me a look that says I’m not being nearly as funny as I think I am. I slowly make my way up to standing again. “I tripped on a branch, fell into these mushroom-looking things, and they exploded on me,” I explain to Sam.

Sam chuckles at me. Actually chuckles. “And you’re calling me a dumbass?” Sam asks, clearly amused.

“It’s not funny, Sam. These things stink,” I complain. Did you ever cook cabbage and forget it in the pan for a couple of days? No? Well just imagine it, then. That’s what these stupid things smell like. It’s bad. I’m nearly gagging from the overwhelming stench.

I run my hands over my face to try to get rid of the little pieces of shit these things have spurted at me. It’s not working.

“It’s sticky. This shit is stuck to me!” I growl as I look down at my body. It’s all over me. There are millions of tiny pieces of this fucking plant all over me.

Sam laughs harder. “See, it’s times like these when I think we should take the camera with us everywhere we go. But no, you make me leave it back in our room.”

“Fuck you,” I say as I glare at Sam.

“Oh, God, you stink!” Sam says, waving a hand in front of his face as if he can get the smell to go away.

“You think?” I ask, giving Sam a ‘well duh’ look.

“You’re not getting in the car like that,” Sam says as he plugs his nose, giving his voice a nasal tone.

“Fuck!” How am I going to get back to the motel? I can’t stink up my baby. “Go get the blanket from the trunk and spread it out on the back seat,” I instruct Sam.

“What, you’re not going to insist on driving?” Sam says, eyebrow raised.

“Just get the fucking blanket, Sammy,” I say irritably as I head for the car, carefully avoiding the branch this time.

“God, you stink,” Sam reiterates as we come up to the car. 

I sneeze hard twice, noting that some of this shit comes out of my nose each time. Fuck, I’ve inhaled this shit! I try not to panic, but I feel a little warm. It’s probably just because I’m upset.

Sam pulls the blanket out of the trunk and spreads it out on the back seat just like I asked him to. What I didn’t ask him to do, though, is chuckle the entire time he’s doing it.

I carefully pull the keys from my pocket and drop them on the ground next to the driver’s side door. Sam pulls a rag out of the trunk and picks up the keys, wipes them down before handling them. He obviously doesn’t want this shit on him, either.

“I am so rolling down the windows,” Sam says as he slides in behind the wheel.

I crawl in and lie down on the back seat, careful to keep on the blanket. “Be my guest,” I say as I close my eyes. Maybe the stench won’t burn my eyes if I keep them closed. The cool winter air is blowing in the windows as Sammy drives us back to the motel, but I feel stuffy. I’m getting warmer.

“What do we do about the wendigo?” Sam asks over his shoulder.

“Fuck it. I’m not doing a damn thing until I get this shit off of me,” I say, feeling stuffier by the minute. “It can just eat a few campers while it’s waiting,” I grumble as I sit up and peel my jacket off.

“Oh, that’s a great attitude, Dean,” Sam says in a tone that instantly gets on my nerves.

Is it just me, or it getting really hot in here? My skin starts to tingle. I don’t feel right. Something is wrong. I start breathing a little heavier, hoping to get the stuffy feeling to go away, but it’s not working. I’m feeling hotter! I don’t like this.

“You okay back there?” Sam asks. I don’t know if he heard my breathing or if he’s just worried about me in general.

“I don’t feel so good,” I say as my vision blurs. Oh, fuck. This isn’t funny anymore. I suddenly feel like I’ve had just a little bit too much to drink. Not that I know what that feels like or anything.

“Dean?” Sam asks, tone now definitely worried.

“I’m hot!” I nearly yell as I sit up and start to pull my shirt over my head. Once it’s off, I carelessly toss it toward my feet. I don’t fucking care if it flies out the window at this point.

“We’re almost to the motel. Can you hold out until then?” Sam asks. Yeah, that’s Sammy’s worried tone.

The world starts to spin, so I lie back down on the seat. I cover my face with my hands as I try to get my breathing under control. “I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay,” I repeat, not knowing which one of us I’m reassuring.

I think a few miles pass. “Dean?” Sam asks. When I don’t respond, I think he gets worried. “Dean? What’s wrong? How do you feel?”

“I feel like I need to get out of my skin! It’s too hot!” I tell Sam urgently. I don’t know how much longer I can take this. Then my stomach joins in on the excitement. “Fuck, I think I’m going to throw up,” I inform Sam.

“Should I pull over?” Sam asks.

“No, keep going. Get me to the motel. Go faster,” I order him. I squeeze my eyes closed, wrap my hands around my stomach. My head is spinning so hard I swear I’m going to knock it against the door soon. I let out a loud moan.

“Dean?” Sam asks again, and I don’t answer him again. “Dean? Talk to me! Keep talking to me!” Sam says, voice getting more panicky.

“I can’t,” I groan as my stomach clenches.

“Talk to me or I’m going to take you to the hospital instead of the motel,” Sam threatens.

“No! I’m okay! I’m okay!” I yell at Sam.

“Dean, maybe I should...”

“No! Just take me to the motel, Sammy,” I tell him again. I so don’t want to go to the hospital, although I might get a cute nurse.

Sam finally pulls into the parking lot, and I hear him turn the car off. I nearly cry with relief. I can’t wait to get out of these clothes and into the shower. Well, I will if I can stand.

“Don’t touch me!” I yell at Sam as he reaches in to help me. 

“But...”

“Just stay back. I’ll make it. Go open the door,” I instruct.

Sam opens the motel room door, and I barely manage to stumble in. I don’t bother heading for the bed. I just go straight into the bathroom and close the door.

I strip out of the rest of my clothes as quickly as one can do when the world around them is tilting and spinning. The clothes fall to the floor, and I trip into the shower stall, hitting my forehead on the tile. “Fuck!” I yell, rubbing my forehead.

“Dean, are you okay in there?” Sam asks through the door.

“I’m fine. I just tripped,” I tell him as I turn the shower on.

“It sounded like you...”

“I’m fine, Sammy,” I yell at him again. I know he’s just trying to help, but it’s getting on my nerves. Can’t he just leave me alone in my misery? “Just get me a pair of shorts out of my duffle,” I ask.

In what seems like only a second later, Sam is opening the door. I pull the curtain closed just in time.

“Thanks,” I breathe.

“Can I do anything?” Sam asks from the other side of the curtain.

“I’ll be out in a minute. I’m okay,” I say, feeling anything but.

I hear the door close, but it sounds funny. Everything is starting to sound tinny. I put my head under the spray and start scrubbing at my face. As sticky as this shit is, I find it hard to believe it’s coming off this easily in the cool water.

I watch the purple pieces slide down my body and down the drain. I shut the shower off and dry myself off as best I can. Getting into my shorts is hard enough that I almost feel like calling Sam in to help me. The spinning is worse, and the shower didn’t seem to help the heat.

“Are you okay?” Sam asks, hovering as I come out of the bathroom. 

I barely make it to the bed before I let myself flop. I roll over onto my back and throw my arm over my face.

“Dean?”

“I’m okay. I just feel like shit,” I inform Sam.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t take you to the hospital?” he asks again.

I start to squirm, and not because of what Sam just asked. I feel funny inside. It’s all getting worse, not better. “No, just let me rest. I’ll be fine,” I reassure him.

“Your skin’s red,” Sam says as he comes up beside me.

“I’m fucking hot!” I yell at him. “I want out of my skin. I feel like I’m burning up, Sam,” I complain to him. Now my skin is actually starting to hurt. I yelp when a cool hand touches my chest. “What the hell?” I say as I look down at my chest.

Sam looks at me with worried eyes. “You’re too hot. I think you should get back into the shower,” Sam says.

“Don’t make me get up again,” I whine. I actually just whined. 

“I’ll go get a cool washcloth,” Sam says as he hurries to the bathroom.

Oh, fuck, no. Oh, God. This can’t be happening. My dick hurts. It really hurts. It’s so hard it hurts. Why didn’t I notice this before? Oh, yeah. It’s because I was trying to keep from falling on my ass. But now I notice. And it hurts.

“Dean, I’m going to wash you down. It’s going to be cold,” Sam warns me.

“Stop!” I nearly scream when the washcloth touches my skin. “It hurts!”

“You’re too hot. We need to get your temperature down,” Sam says.

“No, Sam, it hurts!” I whine again. Sam starts to wipe down my chest. “Stop!” I yell as I grab at Sam’s hands and hold them away from my body.

“Dean, I have to do this. Let go of my hands. I know it hurts, but we have to do it,” Sam tells me, sounding authoritative in a way I don’t think I’ve ever heard from him before.

I blink up at him. He looks blurry and kind of wavy. “Everything hurts!” I tell him.

“I know,” Sam says softly as he gives me a sympathetic look. “Lie still,” he instructs and then he gently wipes the cloth over my face.

I whimper. Everything hurts so much, my dick the worst of it all. Sam concentrates on softly wiping my face and neck down. I can’t take it anymore. I reach down and grab my cock through the shorts with my right hand. I yelp at the sensation.

“What? What’s wrong?” Sam asks, eyes wide.

I start to pull on my dick, hoping something, anything will help it. “It hurts, Sam! It really hurts!” I say desperately. I can feel my eyes well up with tears. The pain in my body is near overwhelming.

“What hurts, Dean?” Sam asks, and then he looks down at my right hand. “Oh,” he says, slightly surprised tone to his voice.

“Sam, you’ve got to do something! It hurts so bad!” I tell him as I keep pulling at it.

Sam stands there with his mouth slowly opening and closing for a moment. He looks totally lost and unsure of himself.

“Sammy, please!” I beg, although I don’t know what I expect him to do. All I know is that I want this to stop.

Suddenly it’s like a light goes on over his head. His face completely changes. “Bobby! I’ll call Bobby!” he says triumphantly.

“No! Don’t tell Bobby about this!” I yell as Sam rushes to the cell phone sitting on the dresser. “Sam, please don’t tell Bobby!”

Sam ignores me. I hear him talking on the phone, but everything sounds so far away. I writhe on the bed, squirm, moan and groan, but nothing seems to change how I’m feeling inside. I’m scared. I don’t want to tell Sam this, but I’m scared I’m going to die.

I know that I need to get cooled off, but I don’t want to get up and get into the shower again. I have to use the washcloth. I grab it from where Sammy dropped it onto my chest and start to wipe myself down. It still hurts, but I know I have to do this. I squeeze my eyes closed and just do it. Suddenly the washcloth is taken from me, and I open my eyes to see Sam standing over the bed looking down at me. “What did Bobby say?” I ask him.

“He told me how to fix you, Dean,” Sam says as he sits down on the bed at my hip. He looks down at me with concern etched into his features.

Wait. Did he just say Bobby knows how to fix me? “Make it stop!” I say through clenched teeth.

“I need you to calm down, Dean,” Sam says softly.

Calm down? “I can’t! Make it stop! It hurts!” I whine as I grab Sam’s arm in a grip that probably hurts him. I can’t help it. I’m sorry, Sammy.

“Calm down, Dean,” he says again. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he reassures me.

My eyes well up with tears again, and I can’t see Sam anymore because of the blur. I reach up and put my hands on my face again. “It hurts!” I groan at him again, just in case he didn’t hear it the other thousand times I’ve said it.

“It’s going to be okay, Dean,” Sam says in that same soft tone.

Then I feel my shorts coming down. I raise my hands from my face and look down at Sam’s hands. Then I look him in the eye. “What are you doing?” I ask, completely puzzled.

Sam pulls the shorts down to the middle of my thighs. “Just relax and let me help you. Everything’s going to be okay,” Sam tells me again.

Just as I’m about to ask him what helping me means, his hand closes around my cock. I let out a whimper, and my head falls back onto the pillow. I close my eyes. Sammy’s hand feels cool. It takes the burning away a little bit. I can’t help but buck into his fist and let out a moan as his hand starts to move on my dick.

“Try to relax and keep breathing for me, Dean,” Sam instructs.

Oh, yeah. Breathing. I forgot to do that. I take in a deep breath and try to let it out slowly. That’s when I realize that my brother is holding my dick in his hand. Sure it’s something I’ve always fantasized about, but actually having it done is way different. I let out a keening sound as I lift my head off the pillow again and Sam in the eye. “Sam, I...”

He reaches up with his left hand and shushes me with his index finger on my lips. “It’s okay,” he assures me.

God, but this feels so good. I start to see little flashes of light around Sam. My eyes close, and my head flops back onto the pillow. Sam’s right hand never falters as he jacks me off.

“This is actually a poison in your body, Dean,” Sam begins softly. 

I squeeze my eyes tightly closed. I put my hand on Sam’s right thigh and hold on as if he’s suddenly going to leave me, which I know he isn’t. Sam wouldn’t leave me, would he?

“It’s a defense mechanism from the plant that you fell onto,” Sam continues, his voice making me feel good.

I start to pant harder, and I think my grip on Sam’s thigh tightens. He doesn’t push my hand away, though.

“Bobby said I just need to help you through the night, and then you’ll be fine,” Sam explains.

It’s building up now. I feel like I’m going to burst there’s so much pressure everywhere. My skin is tingling so bad I feel like ripping it off. But Sam’s hand is making it all better. “Oh, God!” I yelp as I feel a sudden strong suction on the end of my cock.

I look down and see that Sam is letting his right hand run up and down my length as he sucks on the end of my dick so hard his cheeks are dimpling. That does it. Suddenly I’m coming, and I don’t even have time to warn Sam.

“Oh, fuck!” I scream as the orgasm rips through me with more intensity than I’ve ever felt before in my life. My whole body spasms, and instantly the pressure that was nearly killing me is gone to be replaced by a totally euphoric feeling. Then everything goes black.

My eyes flutter open. The room is darker than it was before. The light next to the bed on my right side is on, but that’s the only light in the room. I feel itchy all over. My skin is starting to burn again. It’s not as bad as it was before, but it feels like it could get there quickly enough.

“Sammy?” I call out with a hoarse voice, then cough because of the dryness in my throat.

“I’m right here, Dean,” Sam says from the other bed to my left.

I watch him get up and walk to the dresser. He picks up a bottle of water, comes over to my side of the bed, and sits next to my hip again.

Sam gently lifts my head from the pillow. “Drink,” he orders softly as he holds the bottle to my lips.

He only lets me have a little before he takes it away. I make a grab for the bottle, but he holds it out of my reach, then sets it on the bedside table to my right, still out of my reach. I scowl at him.

“You’ll get sick if you drink it too fast,” he tells me.

“But I’m thirsty,” I complain, my tongue feeling like sandpaper.

“Too bad,” Sam says with a grin.

I smile back at him. “How long was I out?” I ask him.

“Forty-five minutes,” he replies.

Okay, that was a while. But I still don’t feel good. My skin is heating up again. I let out a groan.

“Is it coming back?” Sam asks, a knowing look on his face.

“What’s wrong? I thought...”

“It’s going to be like this all night,” Sam says with a wince.

“Fuck!” I grumble.

“We just need to get it out of your system,” Sam explains.

“Sam, you don’t have to...”

“What, you want me to leave you here alone?” Sam asks, eyebrow raised.

I cringe. Does it show on my face that that’s my worst fear? “No, but this is...,” I say, but then cut myself off as Sam leans forward. He kisses my lips so softly that I almost don’t even feel him.

There’s a question in Sam’s eyes when he pulls back. “I’d do anything for you, Dean,” Sam whispers.

Apparently anything also entails sucking my dick all night long. I shiver. I feel hot even though there’s a cool breeze blowing on me.

“I turned the air conditioner down as low as it would go,” Sam informs me.

“Aren’t you cold?” I ask Sam, feeling a little guilty.

“Don’t worry about me,” Sam says with a smile as he reaches up with his right hand and gently rubs his thumb across my bottom lip.

I lift my head up off the pillow enough to get Sam’s thumb into my mouth, and then I suck it in. I watch as Sam’s eyes widen. Fuck, but my dick hurts again. It feels hard. Did it ever soften after that orgasm? And I don’t know why I didn’t notice this before, but my shorts are gone. My vision blurs a little bit as my skin prickles, heats up.

“It’s coming again, isn’t it?” Sam asks me as he reluctantly pulls his thumb out of my mouth. He feels my forehead. “You’re getting hot again.”

“Everything’s starting to hurt again,” I tell him with a wince. I feel like I’m forcing this on him. But I know Sam. If he really didn’t want to do this, he wouldn’t. But I still can’t help feeling like he’s doing it to take care of me.

Sam leans down again, but this time he does it to suck on my right nipple. My back arches off the bed for a moment as I let out a groan. God, but that feels so good.

Sam chuckles, and I can feel the vibration on my skin. He then brings his right hand up to pinch my left nipple.

I start to pant. Every touch to my skin seems magnified. As Sam continues to work on my nipples, my skin heats up again. Everything’s hurting again. I let it go as long as I can. “Sam, it hurts,” I tell him, and he instantly stops.

Sam gets up off the bed. “Spread your legs,” he tells me.

“Why?” I ask, already feeling out of it. Everything’s sounding tinny again.

Sam just leans down and spreads my legs for me. He then kneels down in the spot he’s opened up.

“Sam!” I yelp as I start to scramble backward.

Sam just grabs me behind the knees so that I can’t go anywhere. The grip isn’t tight, but I’m certainly not getting away from him anytime soon.

I start to pant, partly because everything is hurting worse by the second and partly because I’m naked and my brother is in between my legs.

“Dean, you’ve got to calm down,” Sam says as he lets go of my legs. 

I stay where I am this time, but I’m still panting. Sam is now looking awfully wavy and fuzzy. “Sam you don’t have to do this,” I assure him.

“Damn it, Dean, would you stop...,” he says, cutting himself off mid rant, then calms himself. “I want to do this, you idiot,” Sam tells me.

“You want to suck my dick?” I ask, probably sounding pathetic. I feel pathetic. I feel like shit, actually.

“Dean, you have no idea how long...,” Sam starts, but then cuts himself off again. He lets out a moan. “You just have no clue, do you,” he says, looking slightly pissed.

I shake my head no. Then I realize that was a bad idea. Not only does it seem to piss Sam off more, it makes my stomach clench.

“I’ve wanted you since I was fifteen, Dean!” Sam practically yells at me.

“Oh,” I say stupidly. But that’s all I can come up with at the moment. Really.

“I’ve been petrified ever since because I thought you would kill me if you ever found out about it,” Sam says.

“What made you decide to tell me?” I ask Sam, my skin so hot I almost don’t care what Sam has to say. Almost.

“When I was jacking you off before, you kept moaning my name over and over again. Then when I sucked you off, you shot off so hard saying my name that I knew there had to be something there. Is there anything there, Dean?” Sam asked, looking totally lost.

I can’t take it anymore. I reach down and try to start jacking myself off. Sam swats my hand away. “What the fuck?” I growl as I look up at him.

“Answer the question,” Sam says firmly.

“Sam, it fucking hurts!” I tell him.

“Answer the question,” Sam says again.

I hurt so badly. This has to stop. “Sammy, I...”

“Answer. The. Question.”

“You were twelve!” I say through clenched teeth. “You were only fucking twelve, and I wanted you,” I admit, feeling like a sick freak.

There is surprise on Sam’s face, but he reaches down and starts to jack me off, still looking me in the eye the entire time. It’s almost like he’s rewarding me for the answer I just gave.

I let out a whimper as I let my head fall back onto the pillow. “Fuck, Sam, I thought I was some kind of a pervert!” I growl at him.

Next thing I know, my dick is encased in a warm mouth. And he’s sucking. He’s sucking so hard that I fist the bedspread in both of my hands. He then starts to play with my balls with his right hand, grabbing a hold of my right hip with his left hand.

“Oh, God, Sammy,” I moan. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” I beg, almost crying from the relief I feel.

I feel his lips move all the way to the base of my cock, and then he actually swallows. I don’t know where he learned to suck cock, but he learned well.

The tears well up in my eyes again. I can’t help but buck up into his mouth. He takes it. “I’m sorry, Sam. I can’t help it. I’m sorry,” I tell him.

Sam gets a better grip on my hip to hold me down. Then the fingers of his right hand are brushing gently along my perineum as his head starts bobbing on my dick again. 

I let out a keening noise as I nearly rip the bedspread apart. “Make it stop hurting, Sammy, please,” I ask of him.

Sam pulls back until just the tip of my dick is in his mouth, then sucks hard. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut because the room is spinning around me. It’s distracting me from the best blow job I’ve ever had. Then I feel Sam’s finger push past my cheeks and touch my entrance. 

“Oh, fuck! Sammy!” I scream as I come just as hard as the last time. The feelings are all overwhelming again. Everything feels so wonderfully good that I black out again.

This time when I wake up, Sam is sleeping on the bed to my left. I turn my head to watch him sleep. He always looks so peaceful while he’s sleeping. The constantly worried look on his face is gone.

I feel fairly good this time. My skin is tingling, and I can already feel the heat returning, but the pressure isn’t as bad as it was the last two times.

“Hey,” Sam says softly as he opens his eyes to look at me.

“Hey,” I say back to him, smile on my face.

Sam winces. “Sorry about before,” he says.

“Sorry about what?” I ask, puzzled look on my face.

“About making you admit that you liked me before I would do anything,” he says, sounding downright miserable.

“Don’t be sorry, Sam. It’s something that I should have told you a long time ago,” I tell him.

“You’re not mad at me?” he asks.

I shake my head no. “Not in the least,” I assure him.

He reaches up and feels my forehead with the back of his left hand. “How are you feeling?” he asks me.

“It’s coming back again, but some of the feelings aren’t quite as bad as before,” I explain to him.

“Good. Bobby told me to call him if it lasted more than a few hours,” he tells me.

I groan and bury my face in my hands. “Bobby’s going to think--”

“Bobby knows, Dean,” Sam says.

“What?” I yelp as my hands fly away from my face, and I turn to look Sam in the eye. “What does he know?”

“He’s not stupid, and he’s good at judging people. He noticed years ago that I liked you, and he talked to me about it,” Sam admits.

I wince. “What did he say?” I ask.

Sam lets out a chuckle. “He told me to tell you, actually,” Sam says with a smile.

I give Sam a puzzled look. “Why?”

“He wouldn’t say, but I think he saw the same thing in you,” Sam says.

“Observant guy,” I comment as my whole body flushes, and it’s not because of the conversation.

Sam leans in and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. He pulls back, and then he gives me this look that seems to say I hold all the cards on this one, and he won’t push. I’ve always been able to read Sam really well. How could I have missed his attraction for me?

I wrap my right arm around Sam’s midsection and pull him to me. I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I actually nuzzle my way into Sam’s neck and give him a small kiss there before resting my forehead on his shoulder.

Sam’s left hand finds my hair, and he starts to comb his fingers through it. Sam chuckles. “Your hair is stiffer than I thought it would be,” he tells me.

I take in a deep breath and smell Sam’s unique scent. It’s mixed in with motel room soap smell, but I can still tell what Sam smells like. “You smell better than I thought you would smell,” I mumble into his neck.

Sam laughs at that. “What did you think I would smell like?” he asks with a smile.

I pull back so I can look him in the eye. “I don’t know,” I say with a smile of my own.

“Well, I definitely smell better than you. You still smell a little bit like rotten cabbage,” he says with his face scrunched up.

“Well, that’s just too bad for you. I’m not getting up to go take a shower. I’m still too dizzy,” I complain.

“Does that mean you’re too sick to fuck me?” Sam asks, innocence and shyness all rolled into one to make one hell of an attractive package.

My eyes widen. I reach up with my right hand and run it through Sam’s soft hair. It’s even softer than I imagined it would be. I wrap my hand around the back of his head and pull him in for a deep kiss. I push my tongue into his mouth, and he sucks on it. Fuck, but the burning is coming back. How am I supposed to enjoy myself when everything hurts so much? I moan into the kiss. When I finally pull away from Sam, we’re both panting.

“I can tell by the look on your face that it’s coming back already,” Sam says sadly.

I wince. “I’m that easy to read?” I ask.

Sam nods. “I’m afraid so,” he says.

My whole body is flushing again. That came on quickly. Sam is already looking blurry to me. I let out a whimper that turns into a growl as my dick starts throbbing it hurts so badly.

“You don’t have to fuck me, you know. We can do anything you want. I can blow you again, if you want me to,” Sam offers.

“I want to fuck you, but I don’t want to hurt you,” I groan as I roll onto my back.

Sam sits up and starts to pull his shirts over his head. “Then let me take care of you,” Sam says with a smile. I think he likes being the caretaker.

I watch as Sam wriggles out of his jeans and shorts. Sam has definitely grown since the last time I saw him without clothes on.

“Just lie back and get comfortable,” Sam instructs as he gets up and walks over to his duffle bag.

Sam pulls a small tube out of his duffle bag. He crawls up onto the bed and straddles my hips. I moan as our erections finally rub together. Oh, God, everything is hurting worse. It’s getting so bad that I feel like throwing Sam down on the bed and just fucking him raw. I start to writhe under Sam.

“Calm down, Dean. I’m going as fast as I can,” Sam says with a worried tone to his voice as he opens the lube and squeezes some onto the fingers of his right hand.

Then Sam reaches around behind and starts to prepare himself. I feel like I’m ready to come just watching Sam open himself up. I know he’s hurrying because he’s wincing. He’s trying to not let me see, though. “I’m okay, Sam. Don’t hurt yourself,” I tell him.

I run my right hand up and down his left thigh, trying to get him to look at me. He grunts and winces again. 

“Sam!” I say loud enough to get his attention.

He stops what he’s doing, and he looks at me with a surprised look on his face. “What?”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” I tell him again.

“I’m okay,” he says as he starts up again. This time he only winces once while he opens himself up. Then he’s finished. Sam grabs my cock with his right hand, and he slicks it up a bit with the lube left over on his fingers. He then scoots forward a little bit, takes my dick in his right hand, and slowly sits down on it.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” I grind out. God, but he’s so tight, and this feels so fucking good. I grab onto each of his knees, trying carefully not to squeeze too tightly.

Sam gets all the way down, then rests his palms on each of my shoulders. He arches his back, then starts moving up and down on my dick.

The pressure is building up again, but it feels good this time. The heat is going away, and it leaves a warm, tingly feeling in its wake. “Fuck, Sam, I’m not going to last long like this,” I warn him. “You feel so fucking good,” I groan.

Sam smiles down at me, taking it for the compliment that it is. He then starts to move faster, clenching his muscles down on me with every upstroke.

I start to meet him with little thrusts of my own. I’m working hard at controlling myself, but I’m doing it. The pressure is building up to the point where it’s near overwhelming. I’m so glad it feels good this time that I start to smile.

Sam is panting. I can feel his breath on my chin. Sam reaches down with his right hand to start jerking himself. His cock is leaving a wet trail on my stomach.

“I can’t wait any longer, Sammy. I’m sorry. I can’t,” I warn him.

Sam chuckles. “Dean, it’s okay. Go for it already, you dork,” he says with a smile on his face.

I reach up and wrap my hands around his sides. I help him find the right rhythm as I slam into him from the bottom.

Sam starts to moan. Actually he whimpers a little bit, too. The sound is just winding me up even more.

“Sammy! Fuck, Sammy!” I scream as another orgasm rips through me. This time it doesn’t hurt at all. It’s not as strong as the other times, either. My whole body shudders as I come down from my high.

Sam starts a keening noise in the back of his throat. I watch as he closes his eyes, sits up, and spurts all over my stomach.

It isn’t until Sam flops down on my chest that I realize I haven’t blacked out this time. I wrap my arms around Sam.

It takes him a little while, but he finally comes back to reality long enough to realize I’m still awake. “Hey, you’re still here,” Sam says as he slowly sits up.

“I don’t feel hot, either,” I tell him with a smile. I feel so much better now.

“What about the other stuff? Do you still feel the other symptoms?” he asks me.

“Nope, it’s all gone,” I tell him, feeling pretty excited about it.

Sam gives me a big smile, then leans down and kisses me. It isn’t until then that my cock falls out of him. Sam sits up, grabs one of his shirts, and cleans the both of us up. He then tosses the shirt onto the floor.

“Come here,” I growl as I manhandle Sam into position. I push him around until I’m spooned up behind him. I wrap my right arm around him and brush his stomach with my thumb.

“Comfortable?” he asks, sounding amused.

“Yes, I am, thank you very much,” I say.

“I would have never taken you for a--”

“If the word ‘cuddler’ comes out of your mouth, you will be sleeping on the floor tonight,” I threaten.

Sam just laughs. He then lets out a big yawn. “I love you, Dean,” Sam whispers.

My chest tightens. “I love you, too, Sammy,” I whisper back. It isn’t too long before both of us fall asleep.

I open my eyes and groan. What the hell am I doing back in the forest? Did Sam bring me here while I was passed out? That horrible smell is back. I push myself up onto my knees. “Fuck!” I yell as I see that I’m back in the patch of those horrible mushroom-like things.

I hear a groan somewhere to my right. “What happened?” Sam asks as he, too, gets up onto his knees.

What does he mean? I look at my watch. Oh, fuck. My brain sluggishly comes up with the solution. The last day never happened. Sam and I both fell into this shit, and all that was some kind of hallucination.

“Are you okay, Dean?” he asks me, sounding groggy as he gets to his feet.

I stand up, too. “Yeah, I’m okay,” I grumble as I look down at the purple shit covering my body. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine other than being covered in purple shit,” Sam says, disgusted tone to his voice.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” I ask as I walk up to him, wanting to see for myself that he’s really okay.

“We were on our way to the campsite when we started to smell something awful, and then I think we just passed out,” Sam says, gesturing to where he and I had been minutes ago.

“You don’t remember anything else?” I ask him, sure that he must have hallucinated something if I did.

He shakes his head. “No, I just woke up, and you were over there,” he says.

Fuck. None of that happened. Fuck! Okay, I can’t think about that now even though it hurts like hell that it didn’t happen. “We need to get back to the motel,” I tell Sam. What if there are more effects to those stupid things than just passing out and hallucinating for a while? About your brother. Sucking you off. Repeatedly. And fucking. Let’s not forget the fucking.

We walk back to the car in silence. My stomach is clenching the entire time. This hurts so fucking bad. I feel like going back to that spot in the forest and taking a flamethrower to those little fuckers for doing this to me.

But it all seemed so real. I can remember every detail, every feeling, every move he made like it really happened. I remember him saying he loved me. But it wasn’t real.

“I’ll get the blankets out of the trunk. We can sit on them so we don’t get this shit in the car,” Sam says as we come upon the car.

“Good idea,” I comment as I reach into my pocket and pull out my keys.

Sam gets the front seat covered as best he can, then we slide into the car on our respective sides. Sam looks terrible. He’s kind of pale, and I think he’s shaking. I don’t feel so hot, either. My watch says we were out for three hours, but it feels a lot longer than that to me.

We make it all the way to the motel in silence. “You can take the first shower,” I mumble as we tiredly file into the motel room.

“Thanks,” Sam says over his shoulder, already heading for the bathroom. I always let him have the shower first anyway.

“Make sure you use cold water,” I call out just as he gets to the doorway.

“Yeah, I know, I know. The shit comes right off in cold water,” he grumbles at me.

Huh? Did he just say what I think he just said? My stomach, which has been clenching this whole time, feels like it jumps up into my chest.

Sam’s head pokes out from around the door frame. He’s wincing. “Um, I’m guessing that it does. You know,” Sam says, obviously trying to sound nonchalant about it.

No way. No fucking way he just said that. I stand up and start to walk toward him. “You had it, too! You had the same hallucination!” I accuse maybe a little louder than necessary as I point at him.

Sam lets out a nervous chuckle and shakes his head no. “No, I just--”

“Sam,” I growl.

Sam huffs, and then squeezes his eyes shut. He stands there like that, just holding onto the door frame as if it will save him.

“Sammy, talk to me,” I nearly beg. I don’t beg. I said I nearly begged.

His eyes fly open. “Okay, so maybe I hallucinated. What’s the big deal?” Sam asks, obviously irritated with me.

“Sam,” is all I say. It’s easy to get Sam to talk if you just shut the hell up. The boy can’t stand uneasy silences.

“Okay, so maybe I hallucinated that you were sick. That you got sick from the plants that we fell into,” Sam allows.

Again I don’t say anything. I just look him in the eye. He has more to say, but I just need to give him time to say it.

“And I helped you?” he says with a wince, making it sound like a question.

“How did you help me, Sammy?” I ask, my eyebrow raised. He lets out another nervous chuckle. “Damn it, Sammy, would you just--”

“We fucked, okay? We fucked!” he yells at me.

We look into each other’s eyes for moment. Next thing I know, I’m grabbing the sides of Sam’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. He’s surprised at first, not moving either with me or against me. Then I feel his mouth open, and I shove my tongue inside, run it along the roof of his mouth. I let him go just as suddenly as I had grabbed him.

Sam looks dazed. He stands there blinking at me for what seems like an eternity. Then I’m hit with the full force of a determined Sammy. He grabs onto each of my upper arms as he kisses me for all I’m worth. It isn’t until the backs of my knees hit the bed that I realize he’s pushed me backward. I grunt as I fall back onto the bed. Sam follows me down and resumes kissing me.

I scoot back on the bed, making sure that I don’t lose Sam in the process. I bite onto his bottom lip when I finally get up on the bed enough that our legs aren’t hanging off the end. Sam lets out a groan and kisses me even harder after the bite.

Then he’s pulling me into a sitting position by the lapels of my jacket. He pulls away from the kiss to jerk the jacket down my shoulders and then completely off. He flings it behind him onto the floor.

He’s straddling my hips on his knees. He pulls his own shirts off over his head. Then he does the same to mine, nearly choking me in the process.

“Want to fuck you,” Sam growls as he bends down and starts biting at my neck.

I think I could come just from listening to Sam growl like that. “In the drawer,” I manage to say as I point to the bedside table.

Sam scrambles off the bed and rips the drawer open. He pulls out the tube of lube I keep stashed in every hotel room we stay in just in case I bring someone back to the room with me. Sam tosses the tube onto the bed at my hips, starts taking his jeans off.

By the time he’s got his jeans and shorts off, I’m just getting my button and zipper undone. Sam sees what I’m doing, comes up to the end of the bed, and yanks the jeans and shorts off of me and down onto the floor.

Then Sam does this horrendously sexy panther crawl from the end of the bed up my body until he’s straddling my right leg. I shiver at the sight.

Just then, I can’t help it, but I sneeze. That fucking purple stuff is in my nose this time, too. Sam and I both chuckle.

“Just try not to do that when I’m kissing you, okay?” Sam asks with a smile.

“I’ll try,” I say, then sneeze again.

“You’re disgusting,” Sam says with a grin, then leans down and bites my stomach.

“Fuck!” I yelp. It was a hard bite.

Sam locks eyes with me as he licks the sensitive spot. “Did I hurt you, baby?” Sam asks, sounding anything but innocent.

I let out a gasp as I feel his right hand skim down my left thigh. He runs his fingers down over my balls, over the perineum, and then gently starts to run one of his fingers between my cheeks and around my entrance.

Sam grabs the tube of lube with his left hand, so I sit up on my elbows to watch. His fingers leave me long enough to get some lube on them, then they’re right back at my entrance.

Sam pushes one finger in. I wince at the feeling. It’s been a while since I’ve been fucked. I’m tight. I don’t like this part. Once somebody’s dick is in me and I’m getting fucked it’s fine, but this shit leading up to it isn’t all that fun.

“Relax, Dean,” Sam says, obviously noting the look on my face.

I close my eyes and take a cleansing breath. As I exhale, Sam takes the opportunity to push a second finger in. My eyes fly open, and I let out a gasp. I hadn’t expected him to move so fast.

Sam leans in and nibbles on my right ear. “I love you,” he whispers into my ear.

My stomach does that clenching thing again. I lean my forehead against Sam’s and just breathe through the discomfort of him adding a third finger.

Sam moves to kneel in between my legs, fingers still inside me. “Lift your knees,” Sam says as he looks me in the eye.

I do as I’m told, and I’m rewarded with a smile. Sam grabs the lube again and coats his dick. It’s just as big as it was in the hallucination.

I must look a little panicked, because Sam stops for a moment. “Lie back and relax,” he tells me.

I shake my head no. “I want to see you,” I say, feeling like a total girl.

Sam smiles again, but he doesn’t tease me. He scoots forward and lines his dick up with my hole. “Keep breathing, Dean,” Sam reminds me again.

Fuck! Why do I keep forgetting to do that? My eyes widen as Sam pushes. It feels even bigger than it looks. Sam keeps his eyes locked on mine even though I keep looking between his cock and his eyes. It’s slowly but surely disappearing into me. Sam’s going slowly, letting me adjust to him a little bit at a time. I almost wish he would just shove it in and get it over with. Almost.

When he’s finally fully seated in me, he leans forward and kisses me again as my muscles slowly relax. I squeeze around him, and he lets out a moan. Sam reaches down and starts to grab my dick.

“Don’t,” I mumble as I pull his hand away.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, puzzled expression on his face.

This happens every fucking time I get penetrated. “I, um, kind of lost my erection,” I whisper, my face flushing.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam says as he gives me a soft smile. “Don’t worry so much,” he tells me as his hand sneaks back down to my dick.

Sam starts moving inside me as he begins jerking me off at a slow pace. Oh, but that feels so good. Sam licks a trail from my jaw down to my neck. 

“Lie back,” Sam says again.

This time I obey him. He leans on his left hand as he continues moving. My erection is coming back quickly now, just like it always does when I’m past the hard stuff. Sam leans down and starts sucking hard on my right nipple. He starts moving faster as I begin pushing up into him. I also start squeezing around him every few thrusts.

“Oh, fuck, you feel good,” Sam growls.

I gasp and my back arches a bit as he uses his fingernail on the slit of my dick. “Sammy!” I groan. He is so going to have ammo for later if I keep this shit up.

He grins up at me. Next he starts sucking hard on the right side of my neck. I know what he’s trying to do.

“Sam, if you leave a mark...,” I say in a threatening tone as I card my fingers through his hair.

Sam lets go with a loud popping sound. “What’re you going to do about it?” Sam asks with a cocky grin.

By the feel of my neck, I’ve already got a pretty good bruise. Between that and the bite on my stomach, I’m going to look pretty marked. “I’m going to do something horrible to you. I just haven’t figured out what yet,” I say with a chuckle.

Sam smiles as he looks me in the eye, but it’s an evil smile. He then proceeds to bite just above my left nipple.

“Ouch!” I yelp. “Stop, Sammy, stop!” I yell, but there’s a smile on my face, and I’m laughing.

By the time he’s done biting me, he’s laughing, too. Then he gets a serious look on his face. “I want everyone to know you’re mine,” Sam tells me, thrusting in harder on the last word.

My chest tightens at that. I know he said he loves me, but does he really love me enough that he doesn’t want me with anybody else? “Sam--”

“I mean it, Dean. No fucking with anybody else,” Sam nearly growls. “You’re mine now,” Sam says as he squeezes my dick hard enough to make me wince a little bit.

“What about you? I--”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I wouldn’t do that to you,” Sam says with an intense look on his face.

I grab at the back of his head with my right hand and smash our lips together. His tongue is instantly inside my mouth. By the time I finally let the back of his head go, we’re both panting heavily. “So no more girls, then?” I ask with a grin.

“Do I have to bite you again?” Sam threatens, although he’s smiling.

I laugh at that. “Nobody’s going to take me seriously with this hickey on my neck. You realize that, don’t you?” I ask Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“But at least they’ll know you’re mine,” Sam says with a growl. Then the little shit changes his rhythm. He slows down and just drags his dick in and out of me at a pace that instantly drives me crazy.

“Fuck, Sam, you suck,” I groan at him as I try to push up into him faster.

Sam gives me a quick but forceful kiss. “What do you want, Dean?” he asks me as he looks me in the eye.

I let out a huff. “If you make me beg, I’m so going to kill you,” I threaten through clenched teeth.

The rhythm is totally fucking me up. I whimper as Sam leans back, lets my dick go, and holds my hips down with his hands. He holds on tight so I can’t buck up into him. I fist the bedspread in both my hands.

“Fuck you!” I yell at him. I’m not really pissed, just sort of ticked off. He’s trying to pull this from me, and I don’t want to do it. I don’t want to be the girl.

“Tell me what you want, Dean,” Sam repeats.

He’s teasing. The shit is teasing me. He reaches down with his right hand and runs his index finger up the underside of my cock. I try to buck, but his left hand is still holding me down.

I wrap my legs around his midsection and pull him toward me. It works. He slides all the way in with one quick thrust, but then he just sits there. He just sits there!

“Damn it, Sammy,” I growl as I cover my hands with my face in frustration.

Stopping in the middle like this has got to be rough on him, too. He’s evil. He’s going to kill me if he keeps this up.

“Fuck me,” I mumble from behind my hands.

Sam grabs my wrists and takes my hands away from my face, forces them down to the bed. My dick twitches at the feeling of being held down. Does he know I like this? He just stares down at me, our faces so close we’re breathing on each other.

“Please, Sammy,” I whisper. I can’t believe I’m begging him. I’m actually begging him to fuck me.

He gives me a soft kiss on the lips. “Please what, Dean?” Then he rolls his hips into me.

I let out a whimper. How does he know me so well? How does he know just how to get to me? I can’t take any more. “Please fuck me,” I say through clenched teeth. “Please!”

Then he smiles down at me. He got his way. He got his way, and in the process made me so overwhelmingly turned on, I feel like one touch to my cock will send me over the edge. “Good boy,” Sam says, kisses me on the end of my nose. He then slowly pulls out of me again, still holding my wrists down to the bed.

“Sam, I...,” I start, but I cut myself off with a yelp as Sam thrusts into me hard. I start to pant as he gives another hard thrust. I try to move my hands, but he’s got a tight grip on both wrists.

He then starts fucking me hard. He begins panting, too. Between the feeling of being held down, the pounding I’m getting, and my cock caught between our bodies, I know I’m not going to last long.

I let out a moan, my whole body tensing for what’s coming. “Sam, I’m gonna... Sam! Sammy!” I yell as I come so hard I think I see stars around Sam again.

Sam reaches down and milks my cock through my orgasm so hard it almost hurts, but backs off just in time before it gets uncomfortable. He lets go of my right wrist and holds himself up with his left arm again.

Sam groans above me. Sweat drips off of his forehead onto my chest. He’s breathing so heavy now that it almost seems like he’s wheezing. His eyes are squeezed shut.

Sam growls. “Dean!” Sam screams out as his own orgasm hits him. He’s pounding into me so hard it almost hurts now that I’ve already had my orgasm, but I don’t stop him. Sam finally shudders to a stop and rests his forehead on my chest, panting hard, left arm still holding most of him up and off of me.

I reach up and run the fingers of my right hand gently up and down Sam’s back. I kiss the top of his head. After he gets his breathing somewhat under control, he turns and kisses my chest.

Sam lifts himself off me sluggishly and crawls off to my right. He then flops down onto the bed, his head on my shoulder and his right arm wrapped around my midsection. 

I chuckle. “Oh, so now who can be called a cud--?” I start, but am cut off by Sam’s hand slapping over my mouth. I laugh into his hand.

“Don’t be an asshole,” Sam mumbles into my neck as he wraps his arm around my stomach again.

That just makes me laugh harder. “It’s not so funny when--,” I start, but end up yelping as Sam pinches my stomach.

“Shut up. Go to sleep,” Sam tells me gruffly, but his thumb gently runs over the spot he just pinched.

“What, no pillow talk?” I ask with a grin on my face. 

Sam lifts his head and looks me in the eye. He doesn’t look pissed, which is a good thing, but his eyebrow is raised, which is a bad thing.

“Ouch, Sammy, stop!” I scream, still not able to get rid of the grin, as he pinches my right inner thigh hard enough I think there’s going to be a bruise. “I’ll stop! I’ll stop!” I assure him quite loudly.

His arm comes back to rest on my stomach, and his thumb resumes its gentle movement across my skin. It’s quiet so long that I wonder if he’s asleep. By the sound of his breathing, he’s still awake, though.

“Love you,” I whisper, my chest feeling like there’s too much air in it.

“Love you, dude,” Sam says just as softly as his right arm gives me a quick squeeze.

End.


End file.
